Seppele
by Tuliharja
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya ei ehkä puhu paljon, mutta näkee sitäkin enemmän. Joskus vain yksi sana riittää kertomaan kaiken. Fluffia! Raapale! One-shot! Crossover paritus! R&R!


Nimi: _Seppele_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Kuchiki Byakuya ei ehkä puhu paljon, mutta näkee sitäkin enemmän. Joskus vain yksi sana riittää kertomaan kaiken. Fluffia! Raapale! One-shot! Crossover paritus! R&R!_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _BLEACH kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle kuuluu sen sijaan CLAMP:lle._

Kirjoittajan kommentti: _Ajatus tähän tekstin pätkääni tuli Taku Iwasakin säveltämästä kappaleesta nimeltä "Butterfly in the Still". Kappale on todella herkkä, mutta jollain tavalla silti hyvin voimakas. Halusin kirjoittaa tästä tuntemuksesta jota tunsin kun kuuntelin kyseistä kappaletta. Joten anteeksi etukäteen jos tämä ei ole mitenkään järkevä – tämän ei kuulu olla. Kyse on tunteesta ja siitä miten me koemme ja näemmä asiat…tai ainakin me hiljaisimmat ihmiset._

* * *

><p><strong>Seppele<strong>

Aistikkaat, lempeän violettiset silmät oli luotu alaspäin. Tuuheat ja ihastuttavan pitkät silmäripset loivat kauniin kontrastin korkeille poskipäille, tuoden varjoja posliininvalkealle iholle. Hienoinen puna oli jo noussut noille poskipäille, nuoren naisen vilkaistaessa lähes ujosti Kuchiki Byakuyan suuntaan. Kyse ei kuitenkaan ollut ujoudesta, vaan kohteliaisuudesta. Nimittäin nainen kunnioitti Byakuyan ensimmäisen vaimon muistoa. Tämä seikka oli tullut heti kättelyssä esille, kun Byakuya oli kertonut Hisanesta. Tästä syystä Byakuyan sydäntä kivisti aina hivenen, kun nainen vilkaisi häntä lähes ujosti.

Kääntäen nyt katseensa takaisin kukkasiin, mitä hän oli katsellut aikaisemmin, hymy karahti naisen huulille. Huulille mitkä olivat punertavat kuin ruusunnuppu, täyteläiset, kuin vasta poimitut persikat. Ihastuttavan kauniit suudeltaviksi.

Hengähtäen nyt hienoisesta järkytyksestä, Byakuya siirsi katseensa nopeasti poispäin naisesta. Oli sopimatonta ajatella tuollaisia ajatuksia, kun he olivat vasta tavanneet. Mutta liuskekiven harmaat silmät vaelsivat nopeasti takaisin naisen suuntaan.

Tummanviolettiset hiukset laskeutuivat hänen ympärilleen kuin kaunis harso, liikkuen pienimmästäkin liikahduksesta. Jokainen hius oli hieman erisävyinen kuin toinen, violettisten värien kirjo. Mutta kokonaisuudessaan hiukset olivat tummanviolettiset. Hiukset liikahtivat keveästi, kun solakka keho liikahti näiden alla. Keho, joka oli peitelty säädyllisesti violetinvalkoiseen kuninkaalliseen asusteeseen. Mutta tämä ei silti peittänyt sitä pientä seikkaa, että nainen oli solakka ja siro rakenteeltaan.

Solakat, pitkät ja elegantit sormet kietoutuivat nyt hennosti kukan varren ympärille, poimien sen kukkivasta pensaasta. Hitaasti, lähes unenomaisesti nainen nosti kukkasta tuoden sen käsivarsilleen tarttuen toiseen kukkaseen. Jokainen liike, jokainen teko oli elegantti ja täynnä varmuutta, mikä ihmetytti Byakuyaa. Miten tuollainen liike, joka itsessään oli lähes naurettavan helppo, saattoi sisältää niin paljon varmuutta?

Kallistaen päätään, Byakuya kiinnitti huomionsa nyt kokonaisuuteen. Naisesta huokui rauhallisuus ja itsevarmuus. Tietoisuus siitä, että hän oli tarkasteltavana. Ja silti, hän ei värähtänyt tuumaakaan. Hän antoi Byakuyan katseen lipua ylitseen kuin lempeän aallon. Katseen, joka hyväili häntä rakastavasti.

"Byakuya-sama", nainen sanoi nyt, kääntyen vihdoinkin katsomaan Byakuyaa. Hänen silmänsä olivat nyt kokonaan avoinna, paljastaen hänen lempeytensä.

"Voisitteko kumartua hivenen?"

Totellen naisen pyyntöä, Byakuya kumartui hivenen sulkien silmänsä. Luottamus ja odotus kuplivat aatelisen sisällä, kun hän tunsi pehmeän kosketuksen hiuksissaan.

"Voitte avata nyt silmänne", pehmeä ääni kuiskasi hiljaa, kuin suloinen ääni menneisyydestä.

Liuskekiven harmaat silmät avautuivat nyt, katsoen suoraan violettisiin silmiin, jotka hymyilivät hänelle. Suoristaen ryhtiään, Byakuya kosketti hellästi seppelettä päälaellaan. Hymy, jota ei yleensä näkynyt Byakuyan kasvoilla, muodostui aatelisen huulille.

Silmät nyt avoinna ja suurina hienoisesta järkytyksestä, nainen katseli Byakuyan pientä hymyä. Hymyä, mikä oli suopea ja täynnä lämpöä.

Käsi tarttui pienempään käteen, vetäen pienemmän kehon lähelleen. Solakka miehen käsi silitti naisen hiuksia lähes epävarmasti, naisen vain katsellessa Byakuyaa sanattomasti.

"Tomoyo." oli kaikki mitä Byakuya sanoi, mutta se kuulosti naisen korvissa aivan…

…"_Minä __rakastan__ sinua."_


End file.
